This invention relates generally to output arrangements from automatic and manual transmission housings and four-wheel drive transfer cases, and, more particularly, to such arrangements which are extensionless such that slip yokes or fixed yokes are retained external of the housing or transfer case.
Heretofor, transmissions and transfer cases have included either long integral or bolted-on output extensions, wherein either fixed or slip yokes entered the extension housing, such as shown in Moroto et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,085 and 4,807,492. These arrangements are in addition to downstream multi piece drive shafts and inboard slip type drive shafts.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved transmission housing and transfer case output arrangement, resulting in weight reduction, part reduction, machining reduction, leakage reduction, improved shipping and installation, driveline noise reduction by the use of grease, and consequent cost and problem reduction.
Another object of the invention is to provide an output arrangement for automatic and manual transmission housings and for four-wheel drive transfer cases, wherein the usual slip yoke or fixed yoke is independent of the housing and transfer case.
A further object of the invention is to provide an extensionless output arrangement due to a shorter than previous automatic and manual transmission housing and a four-wheel drive transfer case without a bolted-on extension, such that the output shaft extends beyond the end of the housing and transfer case, with the slip yoke or fixed yoke mounted on the extended end of the output shaft and a seal mounted around the shaft immediately inside the exit end of the housing and transfer case.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent when reference is made to the following drawings and accompanying description.